1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate to a technology for de-duplicating data, and more specifically to a method for de-duplicating data which provides low input-output latency, and an apparatus for the same.
2. Related Art
A technology of data de-duplication means a technology for removing redundant data in a data storage device and retaining more space in the data storage device. Currently, many companies and government offices are performing periodic data backup in order to guarantee secure data storing. In these cases, backup data has much redundancy due to its characteristics. Accordingly, the technology of data de-duplication is being used for increasing efficiency of backup data storage. Meanwhile, such the technology of data de-duplication has been developed in order to only increase data de-duplication rate because low input/output latency is not so necessary for the backup data storage devices.
However, since data de-duplication is performed based on complex algorithms for data de-duplication, portable devices such as notebook computers, smartphones, and tablets are not suitable for performing the data de-duplication due to their low computation powers. That is, when the data de-duplication technology is applied to the portable devices, there can be a problem that data input/output speed degrades significantly because physical storing order of sequential input/output data may change.